Corporate Affairs
by Renkhal
Summary: Natsuki is a security guard at a large scale corporation. Shizuru is the CEO. Can they find love in this busy workplace?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another fic for you to try out. Sorry for my absence. I just got internet at the house and library time has been spent focusing on homework. Hope you can all forgive me. :) Of course, I also work, so silverice90 (my amazing, wonderful girlfriend) has been doing all the typing and beta-ing of this fic. Just so you all know.**

**And, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 1

There was a long, boring night ahead of Natsuki, so she settled down at the desk and looked at her cameras. It was the same images peeking at her as yesterday on first shift. There were hallways of doors with people at desks behind them. She couldn't actually see them; that was beyond her knowledge. But there were cameras in the offices that the CEOs and presidents could see when given enough reason.

Natsuki sighed. The first two screens showed the first floor halls, and three and four showed the second floor. The fifth screen showed the third and final floor. There were only two cameras there facing each other from opposite sides of the room. It was basically an atrium with five offices; the CEO, Vice-CEO, President, Vice-president, and Executive Secretary had offices on this floor.

Natsuki hardly ever went up to this floor. The only time was when there were two officers on site just before she went home or right at her arrival, which was when she took a patrol through the building. Of course, this was her first night shift so she only did the interior upon arrival. Natsuki was about to turn her attention from the executive offices when the CEO office door opened and the top woman herself stepped out. Natsuki had never seen her before; Fujino always came in before her and left after her, which Natsuki, who worked a twelve hour, shift had never understood.

"She's beautiful…" Natsuki mumbled as Fujino locked her door and walked away from her office. Her hair was a light tawny color, almost blondish brown, and her legs…

Natsuki swallowed and quickly averted her eyes, her face flushing slightly. She scanned the other screens, looking for anything to distract her. She quickly realized that the effort was futile.

"I can't believe someone so beautiful could hold such a position, let alone work such hours." She muttered to herself.

A soft knock on the guard door pulled Natsuki from her thoughts. Standing, she opened the door to find Fujino at the door. "Ara, a new guard tonight!" She exclaimed after looking Natsuki over. Natsuki groaned inwardly; she was screwed.

"And a much cuter one too, I might add." Fujino said with a sly wink. Natsuki's face turned beat red.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Natsuki managed. "You're very beautiful." Not meaning to say that out loud, Natsuki then blushed even further.

Fujino laughed. "Are you our permanent night guard?"

"Ah, no. I'm filling in for tonight."

"Then perhaps you could join me for a cup of tea in my office? Or would dinner be more appropriate?"

Natsuki gulped. "Er, I'm not…. I mean, you're the client. It wouldn't be… I'm your guard see, so…."

"I see. So you cannot join me" Fujino pouted and seemed to be on the urge of tears. Natsuki noticed and went into panic mode, stopping only when she heard a beep from the computers. Her head turned to the monitors immediately.

Her eyes scanned the screens for any irregularities. After a moment, the CEO's office opened a crack and a head popped out.

"Ara, isn't that the usual night guard?"

"Yes, it is." Natsuki scowled. "Please excuse me."

She ran from the room and straight to the stairwell and elevator. Nao, the night guard, would be coming down from one of these two places. A minute later, Natsuki was proven correct when the elevator popped open.

"Good evening, Nao." Natsuki said smirking.

"This so isn't what you think."Nao said. "I promise I'm not sleeping with her!"

Natsuki blinked. "What?"

"Look, she asked about once so I can only assume she looks at some of the videos or something. So she asked me to get tonight off and have you work, and she invited me to tea."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "So I'm here on a Saturday night on my day off because you wanted to have tea with the boss?" She queried, trying not to laugh at her fellow guard.

"Hey! It's not like that!"

"Then show what's in your hands and tucked into your pants."

Nao winced and handed over a couple of folders.

"Good girl. Now come with me. We'll talk to the boss to see what she wants to do with you."

But Fujino was gone, leaving Natsuki no other choice but to call the police.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, thank silverice90. Without her, none of these chapters would get posted. Because I write them at work and she types them the next day. So, there's another like 3 chapters on the way. Just not posted yet. She's still working on getting them typed, since she's amazing like that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next Monday, Natsuki came into work at her normal time and went on her patrol before the night shift left. Stepping onto the third floor and walking around, she was only mildly surprised when Fujino's door opened. "Natsuki never gave me an answer about dinner." Came the pouted statement.

"Natsuki has had other things to do." Natsuki answered. "And now I need to return to post."

"You're off at 6, correct?" Natsuki didn't answer. "Then I'll be ready to go for dinner at that time."

Natsuki sighed as the elevator opened. "Fine, whatever." She said before she stepped on the elevator and let the door close. She didn't see the genuinely happy smile on Fujino's face.

The president's door opened followed by the Vice-Presidents door revealing a very tough looking blond and a timid looking brunette.

"Why're you grinning so much?" The blond asked proud of herself when the brunette didn't correct her.

"I was finally able to get Natsuki to agree to a date." Fujino told her, still smiling her true smile.

"Congrats! It's rare to see a blue smile on your face!"

"It's true, Haruka." The timid woman corrected softly.

"Right! Thank you, Yukino."

"Shizuru, what's in your agenda today?" Yukino asked the CEO now that Haruka was still pleased and she hadn't thought to ask yet herself.

Shizuru paused a moment, frowning in thought. "I don't really recall." She said simply. "Tomoe!"

The office for the Executive Secretary opened immediately and an average looking young woman with teal hair came rushing out with a notepad and agenda.

"How can I help you Fujino-sama?"

"What's the agenda today?"

Tomoe instantly flipped to the correct date.

"Meeting at nine, lunch with Kanzaki at twelve thirty, Meetings at two and three, and an afternoon board meeting with the department at five just before they go home for the day. "

"Email a reminder to the other staff members about the meeting. I want them prompt. And change the time to four. I want to be done with it by five-thirty. "

"Of course, Fujino-sama." Tomoe said leaving the room.

"You should just promote her already." Haruka said. "You have been without a Vice CEO for a year now."

"Ahn was a very good partner." Shizuru stated simply. "Besides she only does this job so well because she wants to be closer to me. If I close our distance anymore, she'll think she has me. I cannot allow that to happen. "

"So you think your security officer could do the job?" The blonde asked.

"It's mainly security overview anyway with a few other tasks. Why not? She's cute too."

"Then promote Haruka and make her president." Yukino said. "Natsuki's qualifications meet that position."

"I couldn't separate you two." Shizuru stated. "Ah, we should get back to work."

Natsuki was gawking. She'd never seen the whole Executive staff together like this before. Usually they all end up in Fujino's office for their conversations.

Though, the secretary creeped her out quite a bit, groveling at Fujino's every word. It made Natsuki cringe and wonder if Fujino expected that kind of treatment from everyone. If she did, then Natsuki knew this date wouldn't run well at all.

The Executives went into their respective offices and Natsuki settled in for the day. Somehow she figured it wouldn't be a normal one. Not that she was right.

Shizuru was excited. She had just finished the staff meeting with an hour to spare and was sitting restlessly in her office, a cup of tea In hand. Haruka stepped in and Shizuru smiled brightly.

"You are really looking forward to this date aren't you?" Haruka asked.

"Yes!" Shizuru said beaming with happiness.

"What makes her any different from anyone else?"

"It's her allure. Haruka, just meeting her once personally I felt an immediate connection. The second time this morning felt like the connection was for both of us!"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "You had two connections?"

"Yes, Natsuki too, I'm sure of it!"

Haruka studied her friend and boss carefully. She was starting to sound a bit like Tomoe now, and to Haruka that was a bad sign.

"If you're sure."

Shizuru smirked. "Ara, you would doubt me?"

"Of course not!" Haruka snapped. "I just fury about your well-being sometimes!"

Shizuru let the word slip go by unnoticed; that was Yukino's thing anyway. "Thank you for being concerned, but I assure you it will be alright."

Haruka sighed inwardly and nodded. "I'll head back to the office then. Yukino and I have efforts to write up."

"Alright, enjoy yourself." Haruka nodded and left. Shizuru took a sip of tea and opened the security camera from the guard office. Natsuki was tossing cheese cubes in the air and catching them with her mouth. Shizuru giggled and watched as she sipped her tea.

Natsuki started getting more restless than usual as the clock counted down to six. She would be doing another interior when the other officer showed up, and Natsuki just knew that when she went to the executive floor Shizuru would be waiting for her.

Usually the interior patrol was her favorite part. She liked to imagine herself in a room like the offices up there doing something similar to her present job but with a better title, and working on the computer instead of staring at one… or five…

The blunette jumped when the door opened and stared wide-eyed at the new officer for a moment before jumping up.

"I'm going to walk through the offices, and then I'll be done for the night. " Natsuki informed the poor nervous young man. Not wasting any time, Natsuki rushed through her patrol, and was finally on the executive level.

And sure enough, Shizuru stood waiting for her.

"Good evening, Na-tsu-ki." The brunette greeted the officer. Natsuki offered a semi-weak smile and continued her patrol. After checking the doors, she returned to Shizuru.

"Can I escort you, ma'am?" She asked playing up the officer role. Shizuru giggled and nodded. Natsuki pushed the button for the elevator and held it open for the brunette.

"Thank you." Shizuru said.

"You're very welcome." Natsuki responded, becoming a little bolder.

"You really are very cute, you know." Natsuki blushed and mentally hurried the elevator along. These thoughts raced even more as Shizuru stepped closer to her.

"I-I, uh, I think you're very, erm, well… y-y-you're b-b-bbb-"Natsuki gulped. "You're beautiful." Shizuru grinned and glomped the blushing blunette.

"Gah!" Natsuki cried out upon contact. "F-Fujino! This isn't very businesslike behavior!" Natsuki said while the brunette was still holding her.

"Shizuru." She said, pouting but with a stern look. "Call me Shizuru, like I call you Natsuki." Natsuki blushed, if possible, even more red than before.

"Okay Sh-sh-Shizuru." She stammered. Shizuru made a happy noise and glomped her again. By this time they realized the elevator had stopped, opened its doors, and then shut them again.

"Shall we go?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki nodded and pushed the button to open the doors again. "Let me just grab my things." Natsuki said, going to the office. To the new officer she said, "Good luck. Call the night office number if you need anything and it will transfer you to the on-call person."

She quickly gathered her things and rushed from the office.

"Ara, is everything okay?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah. I just don't like to linger on site too much longer after my shift ends." Natsuki explained. "My relief was supposed to get here at twenty till, he got here at ten till."

"Ara I see, we should hurry then." The brunette smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I realized something last night. I keep getting alerts about people adding me to their story or author alerts... And there are half as many reviews. What's up people? Just not enough time to review? I mean, I can totally understand if you're like me and read fanfiction on your phone at work during downtime and don't really have the ability to pop in a review, but the percentage of you doing that... Actually, I can see that being fairly high...**

**Anyway, please review a bit. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Shizuru and Natsuki stood in an awkward silence just outside the building, neither wanting to assume whose car was being taken.

"Ah-"

"Er-"They paused again, trying to give the other a chance to continue but neither doing so.

"Ahem." Shizuru said clearing her throat. "Perhaps you'd like to meet me at the restaurant? Your choice, of course."

Natsuki considered this and then smiled. "I know just the place!" She exclaimed. "And why don't you ride with me? I always have a spare helmet."

"Ara, helmet?" Shizuru queried. However the question was lost as Natsuki made her way over to her vehicle— a blue Ducati.

Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw Natsuki open the seat and pull out two standard motorcycle helmets and look back at her.

"You coming?" Natsuki asked quizzically, her head cocked a little. The brunette's eyes softened and she had to fight down a squee at how cute Natsuki looked. Then she remembered the question.

"Are you certain you wouldn't rather take my car? Or meet me there?" _'Anything but ride that contraption'?_ She thought to herself.

"Huh? But it's safe, and this way we use less gas. The place is east of here, unless you live to the east. "

"Actually I do." Shizuru said not lying at all.

"Alright, then you can follow me to the place." Natsuki decided putting away her spare helmet.

Shizuru felt inwardly relieved and walked to her vehicle. As soon as she was sitting in the seat and had put the key in the ignition a thought occurred to her.

"I missed a chance to touch her!" she exclaimed before sighing. Surely she could have gotten past her fear of the wretched motor vehicle in order to touch the young woman. With a disappointed and halfhearted movement, Shizuru turned on her engine and pulled out to follow Natsuki.

Natsuki was sitting on the contraption waiting at the entrance to the lot. When she saw Shizuru behind her, she took off and Shizuru pulled out behind her.

A few minutes later they pulled up to a quaint little restaurant in a nice but poorer neighborhood and Shizuru felt strangely out of place in her very expensive car and well-off looking clothing.

Natsuki got off her bike and pulled off her helmet, her hair cascading down her back. Shizuru grinned and felt her entire being relax. She'd be okay if it was with Natsuki. She trusted her judgment. That in mind, Shizuru got out of her car, and locked the doors before she joined Natsuki in front of the door.

"It looks like a very nice place. I've never even heard of it before." She said. Natsuki chuckled and opened the door.

"That's because the name is small. A friend of mine owns the place and thinks the best advertisement is the people who love her food and its decent pricing. She refuses to pay for the advertisement." Natsuki explained as they walked in.

A waitress started walking their way until a voice called out. "Hold on, I'll take this one!" and a boisterous (and Shizuru added, very well endowed) young woman appeared from the kitchen to approach them.

"Hey, Mai. How's business?" Natsuki asked.

"Doing well like always. Told you I'd be able to make it work! Mai told her, giving the laughing blunette a light smack on her shoulder. "So, table for you in the corner again?"

Actually yes, but have it set for you two. I brought a, uh, a date." Natsuki said her face turning red.

Mai's eyes widened and she turned to Shizuru. "Well, this is such a rare pleasure. How do you do? My name is Mai; welcome to my restaurant. I'll seat you right away!"

Shizuru rose an eyebrow at the young woman as she led them off, but a look at Natsuki showed her this was normal.

Natsuki followed Mai happily, albeit nervously, and waited for Shizuru to be seated before she sat down. Then she awaited Mai's questions – but they never came. Instead the question that came out of Mai's mouth was "So what do you want to drink?"

"Water, please." Shizuru answered politely.

"I'll take chocolate milk, and a strawberry milkshake." Natsuki said afterwards. Mai laughed and walked off. "I drink a glass of milk a day. So, since I come here for dinner every night, I drink one here with a milkshake to double my calcium intake. So Mai doesn't bug me about it."

"She's very interesting." The brunette said with a smile. "You are good friends I take it?"

"Oh yeah, we've been friends since early middle school and when my mom died my freshman year she's been the one who took me in and let me stay with her and her little brother. She lost her parents at a young age too."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." Then, after a thought she asked. "What about your father?"

"Psh. Who knows? Bastard left at birth and never showed up again. I never really cared either." Shizuru was shocked. How could someone handle such a tragic life?

Natsuki seemed to read Shizuru's thoughts because she sighed and added. "Now, don't think I took it this easy all my life. I went through my share of rough stages. For example, for a year after I met Mai I smoked. Convinced some homeless guy to buy me a pack of smokes for ten bucks. Spent my lunch money on a horrible habit.

Then Mai happened to catch me and I caught hell so I swore I wouldn't smoke again. Next was drinking in high school, then I tried getting high off paint. Worst Idea ever! Finally Mai told me to get a gym membership and go work out every day. I met a guy into bikes there and we traded secrets and I got a job working on bikes through him, and I eventually bought my own bike. That's when I graduated and decided to be a security officer.

So I worked at the shop until I got a degree in security and found the job at your company." Natsuki laughed. "Yeah my life in a nutshell."

Shizuru gawked and Natsuki shifted nervously. "You went through quite a bit in your life." Shizuru said. Natsuki shrugged and sat back as Mai returned with their drinks.

"Do you know what you want for dinner yet?" She asked.

"Nah we haven't really looked." Natsuki said smoothly. "Kind of hard to do without menus."

Mai blinked twice before the comment registered. "Oh Jeez!" She said, smacking her forehead. "I'll get you menus right away!" And then she was off.

"Tell me about yourself Shizuru." Natsuki said. Shizuru smiled but waited until Mai had returned and left again, leaving them with menus, before she spoke.

"I grew up with my parents in a very nice home in Kyoto. I was the student council president for two of my three years in a private high school. My best friend is my president in the company, Haruka Suzushiro. We've been friends since early childhood. She was the Vice President of the student council, and her best friend and lover is our Vice President and was our student council treasurer and Secretary. We all kind of grew up together. Except Tomoe, she showed up during my college terms and just never left."

"She creeps me out." Natsuki said wrinkling her nose.

Shizuru laughed. "Honestly, she scares me as well. But alas, I cannot get rid of her. She's legally bound to the company. She can only go up, and I refuse to make her Vice CEO."

"There's no Vice CEO?" Natsuki was shocked, though she realized she shouldn't have been. Everyone in the Executive offices usually left around six except Shizuru, and no one ever left the Vice CEO's office.

"Nope, it's a pretty important job, so I won't choose lightly. I have one person in mind, but I'm afraid she won't want the position." Shizuru said quietly.

Natsuki scoffed. "She'd be crazy to refuse! That's a position of high security with a lot of responsibility!"

"Yes, but there's more behind my hesitation than that."

Natsuki cocked her head in confusion. Shizuru wanted to squee but Mai returned again.

"Can I take your orders now? She asked politely. Natsuki looked at her blankly before blushing. "I'll take that as a no. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Perhaps we should order?" Shizuru said smiling.

"Er, yeah…" Natsuki mumbled.

* * *

**I just thought of something... Maybe I'm not getting any reviews because the chapter ends without an author's note? Or maybe it's the lack of omake... I mean, all of my other stories have little snippets of things at the bottom of their chapters. One of my stories even challenges people to review... Though I think I stopped that... Actually, I have quite a bit of updates to work on at some point... Maybe I'll work on them during the break after I've finished the project I've been procrastinating on this whole term...**

**But, that's neither here nor there.**

**I have an idea!**

**Omake:**

Mai: So, table for you in the corner again?

Natsuki: Actually yes, but have it set for you two. I brought a, uh, a date.

Mai: O.O

Natsuki: Are you okay? Mai? Mai! Speak to me!

Mai: Natsuki... date? *faints*

Natsuki and Shizuru: O.o


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess you all really like this thing, eh? I guess it's pretty good for something I've been just jotting down during down time at work...**

**I actually don't have much to say, I'm just diddle daddling because for some reason some people read this part. =]**

**Um... Oh! Again, thank silverice90 for typing all of this out. Otherwise, it would never have gotten posted because I'm too slow with updates. And, as she says, I'm lazy. Very lazy. And I know it. =]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning, Natsuki got to work a little earlier than usual and started her rounds earlier, getting to the Executive offices just as Shizuru was going into her office.

"Good morning, Shizuru." Natsuki greeting cheerfully. "How are you this morning?"

"Ara, my Natsuki is speaking to me in her cute uniform!" Shizuru cried out, teasing the security guard and earning a blush. "Good morning, Natsuki. You're early today."

"Ah, yeah I was just too restless at home." Natsuki admitted.

"Well I'm happy to see you this morning. " Shizuru said. "Would you mind joining me in my office this evening after you get off? I have something I want to speak to you about."

"Actually… I, uh, wanted to ask you out again tonight…" Natsuki admitted with a darker blush. "Something a little nicer than Mai's. Something more date-like."

Shizuru was so happy she forgot all about why she was inviting Natsuki to her office and quickly agreed. Natsuki grinned and hastily retreated to the guard office. Unfortunately, the day then went by way too slow for both of them. Shizuru had meeting after boring meeting. Natsuki had camera after camera to stare at. For Natsuki, the only relief was when she got out her box of cheese cubes and tossed them in the air to catch in her mouth. Or when she used the bathroom that was in a small cubby in a corner of the room.

"We really need two guards on these shifts." She grumbled. "If I were the Vice CEO that'd be the first change I'd make." Then she laughed. "Yeah like that would happen. I'd never get into that office. Besides, Shizuru has someone in mind already.

Shizuru, on the other hand was trying to come up with the reasons why Natsuki was perfect for the job despite her only jobs being auto mechanic and security officer. Though, she had them down as good reasons to hire her. Haruka stepped into the office and raised an eyebrow.

"Still on that list for your father?" She asked. "You know he'll reprove of anyone you want. He trusts your grudgement."

"I still want to have it look like I thought this out well before sending him anything. " Shizuru said, putting down her pen. "Of course, I still need to tell her I want her to apply for the job so I can hire her."

"She still doesn't know?"

"No, I keep getting distracted away from it. Our dinner went very well. Haruka we connected so well. I'm positive! She even asked me out again for tonight!"

Haruka sighed, but couldn't stop the smile. It had been far too long since Shizuru had been so happy. "I'm happy for you Shizuru, but you do need to be starting to plant the idea into her head at the very least."

"I know, I'll try to tonight, I promise." Said the blonde, waving it off.

"Now, for what I came in here for…"

"Yes?"

"Fire that wench of a Secretary!"

Shizuru winced at the intensity behind Haruka's voice.

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asked.

"She screwed up my schedule! I have two appointments overlapping, three of your apartments, and six meetings that are all scheduled for tomorrow on MY salamander!"

Shizuru sighed. This wasn't the first time this happened.

"I'll instruct all calls for you to be sent to Yukino until I can find a new secretary. Tell Tomoe she can either put in her two weeks' notice or be fired at once."

"Finally!" And then Haruka was gone. Three minutes later, a furious Tomoe walked in.

"What do you mean, fired? I'm under contract!" she exclaimed, outraged.

"I'll pay for your compensation, as required by the contract per your termination. You won't have to worry about that."

"But…. I only wanted to help you!"

"You cannot do that by overlapping my President."

"Then hire me as Vice CEO and I'll take some of those responsibilities."

"I've already got someone in mind for that position. You are fired if you do not choose to go by my terms. If I fire you on the spot here, do not expect any recommendations."

Tomoe gaped like a fish out of water before storming out of the office.

At 6:05, when Natsuki walked into the Executive area, Tomoe was storming out of her office with a flustered young man carrying several boxes behind her. Shizuru stepped out of her office as soon as the elevator was closed.

"Natsuki, I want you to be my Vice CEO starting next Monday."

Pause.

"EH?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! This is Silverice90, and since Renkhal isn't here right now to post her chapter she asked me if I could do it for her. Thank you to all of you who like this story, Renkhal has been writing this one like crazy, and making, I mean asking me to type it for her ^-^. So without further ado, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mai Hime or its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 5

"You want me to be Vice CEO? Do you even understand that I do not even come close to having the necessary qualifications for that position?" Natsuki asked, incredulous.

"I am aware of your very excellent qualifications as a person. You are also a very responsible and diligent security officer. If anything, those make up for any other qualifications you may lack. Besides, you can learn the necessities of the position. We'll be working very closely, so it will give us an opportunity to get to know each other too!"

Natsuki thought Shizuru sounded a little too excited about the idea of them working closely. "But… Why me? What about the person you had in mind?"

"You were the person I had in mind."

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"If you don't want the position I understand. I'm asking you to take on a lot of responsibility all at once."

Natsuki was thrown off by that. "Well, yeah I want the job. It just… threw me off is all."

"Then you'll take the job?" Shizuru asked happily.

"Yeah, I just need to tell my employer."

"Done."

"Pardon?"

"I already informed them I wanted you in this position and set up for a new officer as soon as you agreed."

"Oh well, that's…. I guess that works then." Natsuki was struggling to grasp what exactly had just happened and was failing so far. She did understand she was Vice CEO though. And despite being giddy, she just hadn't quite figured out how to express it. "I guess this calls for a celebration. Shall we go to dinner?"

Shizuru beamed. Natsuki still wanted to go out with her!

"Of course!" She said happily, turning and getting her things. "We should go back to your friend's restaurant so she can join us."

"Mai's?" Natsuki asked a little surprised. "I thought… I mean, you liked it there?"

"Yes. She is a very excellent cook. And as Natsuki's friend I think she should celebrate with us." Shizuru explained. 'Though I wouldn't mind being alone with you, Na-tsu-ki...' She added in her head.

"Alright. Yeah we can eat there then." Natsuki agreed smiling. Then maybe we can go someplace of your choosing for dessert?"

Shizuru could hardly believe it. She had to be imagining things. Natsuki wanted to be with her for longer than diner even!

"That sounds very nice." She said in response. "I believe I know just the place too."

Natsuki beamed. "Alright, let's get going then!"

They walked to the parking lot together and went through the same awkward silence for a few short moments.

"We can take your car so you don't have to ride my bike. It can be difficult in a skirt." Natsuki said finally. "I mean if you want."

"Natsuki is so considerate!" I don't mind taking my car." Shizuru said. Natsuki nodded and they walked to Shizuru's car.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, but not uncomfortable. The two deemed that their conversation at dinner would be worth more if it was saved for dinner. Or, in some cases maybe even dessert. Mai saw them first this time and approached with a sly smile.

"So a second date, Natsuki? You dog!" she teased, making Natsuki blush.

"Ara, Mai, I must admit we are here again for more than just a date." Shizuru said.

"Oh? And what's the other reason?"

"Shizuru offered me the Vice CEO position, so we're celebrating and wanted to see if you would like to celebrate with us."

"Of course I do! Congratulations Natsuki!" Mai exclaimed. "Come, I'll get you a table, and don't either of you worry about paying because this is on the house!" Mai stuck her head in the kitchen for a second and shouted some Chinese to one of her cooks before taking Natsuki and Shizuru to their seats.

"Thank you Mai for your generosity." Shizuru said.

"Psh, this is nothing."

"Thanks Mai." Natsuki muttered. Mai just waved it off. "I'll go get you some drinks. What'll it be?"

"Water." Shizuru answered.

"Coke." Natsuki mumbled. Mai walked off and could be heard speaking in Chinese.

"She's very excitable."

"Yeah, that's Mai." Natsuki said with a slight chuckle.

"So why did you seem so flustered over the job?" Shizuru asked.

"I thought I had only been chosen because we started dating. It was a fear, I guess, that lasted only a few minutes. The rest was just disbelief."

Shizuru giggled. "I don't choose my employees lightly, Natsuki. Well except I had no choice with Tomoe, but that has been rectified. "

"So…. She's fired correct?"

"Yes, she tried to do things that were above her authority. I gave her two choices, and she chose neither so I fired her. I had to ask for the security to be upgraded because I am sure she will try something."

"Is that why you sprang the job on me?"

"Partly, yes, Haruka pushed me earlier into coming to a decision of telling you tonight. Tomoe just made me tell you earlier."

"I see."

They sat in silent concentration for a little while until Mai returned and sat next to Natsuki.

"So Ling is going to take over the kitchen for an hour so after I take your orders to her I can celebrate and interrogate until the end of the hour."

"We should order then, eh?" Shizuru asked. "Then you can have time to eat with us."

"Yeah, good idea." Natsuki added smiling at Shizuru. Mai smirked and nudged Natsuki.

"First tell me how this dating started." She asked teasing Natsuki while satisfying her curiosity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, all. :) Another update. Sorry this is going rushed. It's mostly just been something to distract me at work. I tried to slow it down a little in later chapters, but I don't think it's working. Oh well... I hope you don't mind. I'll do my best to work on that as it goes along... maybe even drag the story out a little. ;) I know you all like to read! Lol**

**Anyway, this was still typed by silverice90. She's typing all of them actually... And some of the other chapters for some of my other fics since I'm writing like everything at work... But I may not have her do that, that would be mean... Lol. But yes, this does mean that other updates to other chapters (for those of you following those as well) soon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

After dinner, Shizuru drove the two of them to a small but very nice dessert parlor for them to sit and be able to finish the evening alone.

They ordered quickly before squabbling over the bill Natsuki won and paid, claiming it was her night for asking Shizuru out. Shizuru barely fought after that; she was too distracted with the reminder that Natsuki had wanted to go out with her to begin with.

"Favorite color?" Natsuki asked out of nowhere. Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Well, dates are to get to know each other right? So why not start with the basics? We already sort of went over our life stories."

Shizuru chuckled. "I apologize. My favorite color is actually a deep lavender."

"That specific, huh?" Natsuki asked smiling.

"Well, I like lavender lilacs, so yes." Shizuru admitted, waving it off.

"Alright, uh, well… Mine's blue. My mom's favorite car was a blue Subaru, so blue's been my favorite color since she told me. And a lot of cool things are blue. Water, the sky, my bike, the label on a mayo bottle, the-"

"Mayo? That's not… I mean, how is that cool?"

"Mayo's awesome! And it taste's amazing. My breakfast consists of a mayo egg sandwich. Mai told me it's the only time I'm allowed to eat it on anything. She's just afraid it'll make me fat and I'll die from clogged arteries or something silly like that." Natsuki explained half-heartedly. She failed to see Shizuru's face as the blond silently thanked Mai.

"Ahem…." Shizuru said after a moment. "What are your favorite hobbies?"

"My bike and video games I guess." Natsuki said with a light blush. She didn't want to admit to the third.

"Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Ara, that's it?"

"Er, yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because Natsuki seems to be hiding something and won't tell me."

"I'm not hiding anything!"

Shizuru pouted and let her eyes tear up.

"Gah, alright! Just don't cry!" Shizuru cleared her eyes and sat forward. "I collect lingerie…"

Shizuru was sitting in disbelief. "You collect… What an interesting hobby! And do you model it?"

"No! They are not for wear…"

"No?"

"At least, not for the public."

"Ara, so would Natsuki model them for me?"

Natsuki's face turned a red so red it was hardly red any longer. Shizuru giggled and put a hand on Natsuki's. "I'm just kidding, Na-tsu-ki." She said. "I can wait until you're ready."

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki sputtered. Shizuru just laughed.

At home, Natsuki laid in bed and pondered the day's events. This would be her last week as just a security guard and then she'd be an Executive. She grinned and curled up.

And to top everything off, she was really enjoying her dates with Shizuru. Dessert had gone so smoothly. And they chose to exchange phone numbers even though they'd be seeing each other at work the next day.

Natsuki rolled over and stared at her phone, tempted to dial the number she'd already memorized. Sighing she curled up again and fell asleep.

Shizuru was at her desk filling out some of the necessary forms that needed filled out for Natsuki's hire. She had to file the other applicants, fill out their approval form for her father, she had to prepare a segment for the board meeting on Wednesday, and she needed to prepare the papers for Natsuki to fill out and sign.

After an hour she glanced at her phone and smiled fondly. Natsuki had been so cute asking for her number, her face red and lowered as she stuttered cutely to get the question out. Shizuru couldn't help but squee, again, just remembering the image.

"Natsuki is just too cute." Shizuru said. Then stifling a yawn, she stretched and stood. "I think it's time for bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I just remembered I had this sitting here all typed up and ready to post for all of you... Sorry? :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Natsuki had keys to every office, but hated to go into them if she had no reason. But she also hadn't expected Shizuru's door to be locked and without any answer to her knocking.

"It's Thursday, not Saturday. So, she should be here… right?" She asked herself out loud. "Wait, President Suzushiro would know!"Pleased, Natsuki turned and walked to the door to Yukino's office and knocked.

"You can come in." came the soft answer of the Vice President. Natsuki opened the door and stuck her head in. "Oh! Good morning, Natsuki."

"Good morning." Natsuki answered. "Ah, do you know where Shiz- I mean, Fujino is?"

"Yes, she called in sick today. She tried to come in at first, but Haruka caught her and sent her home." Yukino explained.

"Oh." Natsuki said, deflated and worried. "I guess I'll… Can you give her address? I'd like to go check on her after I get off this evening."

"Well…"

"Please, I just want to be sure she's okay." Natsuki insisted.

"Alright." Yukino decided, offering a smile and writing something down quickly. She handed a slip of paper to Natsuki and the guard shoved it in her pocket.

"Thank you." She said smiling as she turned away.

"She might appreciate a call too if you have time." Yukino suggested.

Natsuki paused at the door and looked back. "I already planned on it." She said smiling.

That said, she left the office and went to her post.

"Hello?" She asked, forgetting to look at the caller ID.

"Hey, Shizuru, how are you feeling?"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaimed happily. "But you're still working?"

"Yeah, but it's dead time now, and I can still look at the cameras."

"So Natsuki isn't slacking to check up on me?"

"Nah, I had hoped to get a slow hour earlier to call, but then I was informed of a large group coming in at the time and I had to put it off."

"What group? I hadn't been informed of any meetings on site?"

"Haruka arranged to have the meetings all take place on site so she could stay here for your meetings as well."

"I see."

"Trust me, though, you'll have a few extra things to do tomorrow yet as well."

"Ara, does Natsuki think I do nothing all day? Meanie…"

"No! I know you're very busy, I just didn't want you to think they were doing everything."

Shizuru chuckled. "I was teasing, Natsuki."

Natsuki sighed in relief. "I had hoped as much."

"Will Natsuki come visit me this evening? I am feeling a lot better."

"Well… I actually planned to. I was going to pick up some green tea and some food from Mai's, unless you want something else."

"That sounds great." Shizuru admitted.

"Then it's a date!"

Shizuru was starting to get restless around five, and began pacing. She already showered and tried to make herself presentable without going over the top- jeans and a loose sweatshirt and slippers, her hair in a loose ponytail after it had been dried carefully. She wanted to look nice for Natsuki but really felt like getting too dressed up. She was still a little sick after all.

At five-thirty she was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Knowing it couldn't be Natsuki, she glanced though the eye hole only to be surprised. She immediately opened the door.

"Ara, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Yeah, I was surprised as well." Natsuki admitted. "I called Mai after getting off the phone with you, and she called the company and they sent an early replacement an hour ago."

"They can do that?"

"Apparently, I called them when the officer showed up and they said he was going to be my permanent replacement anyway. And I'm not to come in tomorrow, and neither are you per Haruka, so I figured I'd stay and take care of you."

"All night?"

"Yep!" Natsuki smirked. "I even have a bag packed in my bike if you agree to let me."

"Ara, my Natsuki is so prepared." Shizuru teased. Natsuki chuckled, and Shizuru let her inside. "So you get a day off tomorrow?"

"I guess, but so do you now."

"That's true."

"Oh, and Haruka said something about you needing to start coming in at seven instead of five from now on. Eight is even better."  
Shizuru laughed. "She's been talking to me for years about how I need to sleep in a little more often."

"Well, I agree. Five is too early to be getting to work. From now on you're to work at seven at the earliest or you'll get sick again."

"So cute, you looking after me like this." Shizuru teased, making Natsuki blush.

"Oi! I just don't want my girlfriend getting sick and end up in the hospital or something." Shizuru squee'd and glomped Natsuki. "Oi!"

"Does Natsuki mean it? I'm her girlfriend?"

"Well… Yeah, why wouldn't you be? I asked you out again, didn't I?"

"But that doesn't necessarily mean being your girlfriend." Natsuki laughed and led Shizuru to the dining room table. "What did Mai prepare for our dinner?"

"Ramen for tonight. She's going to deliver some lunch tomorrow, but I said I could handle breakfast."

"Natsuki can make real food for breakfast?" Shizuru teased.

"Of course not, I brought Mayo." Natsuki replied, grinning. Shizuru pouted, making Natsuki laugh. "I can make simple things for breakfast. Do you like omelets?

"Yes, I do."

"Good because that's about all I can cook, and all I bought for ingredients." Natsuki admitted.

"Natsuki is such a good housewife."

"Very funny Shizuru." They sat down with their ramen, said their blessing, and ate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, we're finally getting things typed up again (and by "we" I actually mean just silverice90, whom without this would still be pen scratches on paper...)**

**I hope I still have some people following the fic. It's been a bit since the last update... I have some updates for a lot of my fics written down, it's just getting them all typed so they can get uploaded for all of you to read. So, keep an eye out for them!**

**Is there anything else? ... Can't think of anything.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning, Natsuki awoke to find herself on the floor of a strange place. After a few blinks, she remembered falling asleep on Shizuru's couch, much to the blonde's disappointment, but she couldn't figure out how she managed to fall to the floor and not realize it.

"Oh well." She mumbled, getting up and leading to the bathroom with her bag. After a quick shower and getting dressed, the brunette went to the kitchen to cook the omelets.

Unfortunately, Shizuru beat her there and opted not to dress first. Natsuki could not stop herself from looking the woman over in her think silk gown, her legs showing up to mid thigh and her neck in a low V showing a little cleavage. Gulping she tried to say good morning but only got a high pitched noise out.

Shizuru, hearing this noise turned and grinned mischievously. "Does Natsuki like what she sees?"

Natsuki cleared her throat and closed her gaping mouth. "Well yeah I had always liked what I saw when I looked at you."

This time it was Shizuru's turn to blush, making her look that much more cute to Natsuki, who blushed just the thought.

"Breakfast is done." Shizuru said turning away to try and stifle her own blush. She never thought Natsuki could catch her off guard like that.

"Er, good. I'll get it to the table and prepare some tea for us. You go ahead and sit."

"I've already prepared tea."

"Right, um…"

"I'll take the plates. Will you get the tea kettle and two mugs?"

"Sure!"

After breakfast, Shizuru excused herself to shower and dress, and Natsuki quickly made sure her things were packed up and in her bike while she waited. When Shizuru emerged from the bathroom, Natsuki was sitting on the couch patiently.

"What would you like to do today?" Natsuki asked. "It's been quite a while since either of us had a day off."

"Ara, that's true! Shall we introduce you to my father?"

"Er, your father?"

"Yes. He is the owner of the company, after all. I'm the regional CEO, he's the company CEO. If you are going to become an Executive, doesn't it seem only proper to know your boss?"

"Er… I guess…. But…"

"Hm?"

"Well, I'd be meeting your father. As your girlfriend it's kind of intimidating."

Shizuru laughed. "I assure you it will be fine. He'll love you."

"Yeah, so you say."

"Have I not met Mai, your family?"

"Mai's just one from my family. Father's come with mother's, and siblings, and cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews…"

"You have an obscure fear of my family. I am an only child, as was my mother. My father has only one sibling, a sister in Germany with two young children. I believe her oldest is not in high school."

"So, you have a small family."

"Yes and your family?"

"Mai, Mikoto, and Reito."

"Kanzaki?"

"Yeah, he's Mikoto's brother. Why?"

"I went to school with him. He was going to be the branch CEO here until his uncle disowned his cousin and that left Reito to take over their family business. My father put me here as opposed to working under him until he retired to let me manage that branch. Reito, Haruka, Yukino, and I were good friends in high school, so we still keep in touch with him. I didn't know he had a younger sister, though…"

"Yeah, we were surprised as well. Mikoto knew she had a brother because her grandpa told her before he passed away, but Reito had left the family when she was really little and was adopted into another family. He said he had vague recollections of his former family, but he didn't know any other family but the Kanzaki's."

"How did you meet?"

"A couple years ago, he came into Mai's restaurant and Mikoto recognized him almost immediately, tackling him and yelling 'Brother!' Mai tried to convince her he wasn't her brother, but that was not possible. She already had it in her head otherwise, and after a while of discussion they found her to be correct. Ever since then, he's just always been around as part of our obscure family."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, I think I'm ready to go in now…" Natsuki said, though the underlying hint of fear in her voice was still very evident.

Shizuru giggled. "All right, then, let's go. And don't worry; my family will love you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. I have been SOOOOOO busy at work with a crap ton of overtime... not that I see most of the money with taxes... but thus is the working person. Anyway, I hope that this chapter is well worth the wait. Hopefully I'll get another out soon!**

**Thanks for being patient! (or at least for not sending me hate mail asking me to update...)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

They parked in front of a large home and Natsuki gasped out the window at it.

"Ara, are you okay Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"This is your home?"

"No, this is my father's home. You've already been in my home."

"Yeah, but… you grew up here didn't you?" Natsuki asked staring quizzically at her girlfriend.

"Yes, but I didn't really like it. I love my father, but this is not a home for me."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and then back at the house. She considered the apartment she had just left and it made more sense to her.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I could see you happy here either." Natsuki said finally. Shizuru nodded and opened her door, so Natsuki followed suit.

"Ready?" Shizuru asked.

"This is just to introduce me as vice, right?" Natsuki asked, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than before. "Because for some reason I'm very scared of your father's reaction if he's also told we're dating oh so conveniently around the same time I was hired… What if he thinks I'm taking advantage of you?"

"Ara, but you are Na-tsu-ki."

Natsuki blushed. "Shizuru, I'm being serious!"

Shizuru giggled. "I know." Natsuki pouted. "Relax, Natsuki. We are dating, though so it's only right that my father knows. And he's a good judge of character. I don't think he'll believe you're only with me for the position."

"Well… good, because I'm dating you for more than that."

Shizuru smiled and tried to hide a blush "Good."

The brunette led the way inside and called for her father.

"Shizuru!" came a call from deep in the hall. Then an aged but attractive man appeared from the hall. "I didn't know you'd be coming in today. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"More of a whom." Shizuru admitted. "I decided on a Vice CEO father. Please meet Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki flushed as the attention was turned to her. "Ah, hello…" Natsuki said bowing a little ways, then straightening up again.

"Ah what a lovely young lady!" Mr. Fujino exclaimed. "Shizuru you certainly have an eye for them."

"Thank you father."

"Are you two also dating? Or are you just friends?" The older Fujino asked smiling curiously.

"W-we're dating sir." Natsuki managed to say turning 3 different shades of red.

Mr. Fujino grinned. "Good lord girl, cool down! You don't have to get so red with me, no need to be nervous. I'm completely fine with you dating my daughter. Just so long as you don't corrupt her." He added with a wink and then laughed when that Natsuki's face darkened a shade redder.

"Your mother will certainly adore her Shizuru! Why don't you go see her and I'll take Natsuki to go over her paperwork?"

"I've already gotten most of it drawn up." Shizuru said handing over a folder.

"Good girl."

"Good luck Natsuki."

Natsuki watched Shizuru disappear and then gulped as she turned to the father.

"Come, let's go to my office to talk."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Kichiro."

Shizuru was getting worried about Natsuki and her father alone. They had been in the office for almost two hours now, but since her father hadn't risen his voice she assumed it was going well.

"Calm down Shizuru." Her mother said gently. "They are getting along fine. Trust me."

"I do mother, but I still worry. What if he decides Natsuki isn't good enough? I really like her…"

"He knows that. You don't bring dates around, and you don't choose your employees carelessly either. He trusts your judgment, just as you trust his.

"True…"

Mrs. Fujino smiled fondly. "So, what are some of her quirks?"

"She has an adorable blush and the cutest pout… Bu she also has an unhealthy mayo addiction." Shizuru scrunched up her face.

"You have a nearly fatal addiction to tea my dear, don't you forget."

"It is not fatal!"

Mrs. Fujino laughed at her daughter.

"Mother!"

"Let's hurry and finish preparing dinner, Shizuru. And stop worrying about those two. "

"So, do you enjoy golf?" Kichiro asked fascinated.

"It's not bad once in a while, but not all the time. I find it somewhat relaxing." Natsuki admitted.

"You are a strange creature Kuga. But you should come to our semi-annual golf outings I think exposing you to my other branch big-wigs would be great. It will keep them on their toes when faced with their prejudices about the Tokyo branch." Kichiro said to the blunette.

Natsuki looked at him a little confused. "Why don't they like the Tokyo branch?"

"They believe Shizuru runs the branch because she is my daughter, not because she is intelligent and trustworthy. The Tokyo branch is my pride and joy branch. It makes the most money, and it has the best employees, the cleanest facilities, and the best security." The older Fujino beamed.

"I, uh, was a guard at first." Natsuki admitted. "I am also the trainer, so all my guards have the knowledge necessary to do the job correctly or get sent somewhere else. "

"Well, no wonder Shizuru wanted you in the Vice CEO position!"

Natsuki grinned. Kichiro was about to say more when Shizuru poked her head in

"Ara, must you keep Natsuki all to yourself, father?" She asked, sounding a little pouty.

"Ah, I'm very sorry Shizuru I suppose I should let you have her back?"

"I would appreciate that very much." Shizuru nodded. "And dinner is ready."

"Even better!"

Several hours later, Shizuru pulled in front of her apartment with a light sigh.

"Are you sure you need to go home, Natsuki?" She asked.

Natsuki sighed. "Yeah I can't ask Mai to dog sit another night."

"Dog sit?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki; she was surprised that she never mentioned a dog before now.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No… Natsuki never mentioned a dog."

"Oh… Well I have a dog. A puppy actually, I bought him a few weeks ago."

"Does he have a name?"

Natsuki blushed. "His name is Duran the second."

"The second?"

"Yeah, he reminded me a bit of a golden retriever I had as a kid. Except he's a gray husky, but they act so similar. I couldn't turn him away."

Shizuru smiled. "Ara, Natsuki is such a softie."

The blunette chuckled. "Yeah, just don't tell anyone. I have an image to uphold, you know. She added with a wink.

They slowly got out of the car and walked to Natsuki's bike.

"So, Monday…" Natsuki sighed.

"Yes, you start working up in the offices on Monday." Shizuru said.

"I guess I need to wear something dressy, huh."

"You don't have to. I won't hold it against you. What you're wearing now isn't bad either." Shizuru pointed out. "

Natsuki looked at her jeans and button-up shirt. "Really?"

"Yes, and I am your boss."

They chuckled and shifted as they settled in.

"Well I should get going then." Natsuki said finally.

"You should." Shizuru said moving a little closer to her girlfriend, and their eyes met.

"Ah, g-good night, Shizuru." Natsuki stammered.

"Ara, no good night kiss?" Shizuru teased, causing Natsuki to blush.

"W-w-well… uh… if y-you w-want to … Natsuki stumbled.

Shizuru giggled and took a step closer. Natsuki gulped and closed the gap. Their lips touched briefly before Natsuki pulled away so red Shizuru was afraid she was going to explode. Then she realized her own cheeks were warm.

"Good night, Shizuru."

"Good night."

Natsuki then turn, pulled on her helmet, and rode off on her bike. Shizuru watched the lights disappear before going to her own apartment.

A/N: This is Silverice90 speaking, Renkhals oh so loving girlfriend who is willing to type for her. When I said there needed to be a kiss involved, THAT was not what I meant!... Oh well, at least it was something… back to typing. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's so short - I wanted to give you something while I had some time today. Unfortunately, my heart's not into my fanfiction right now so it may be a while before I get another update out for my stories. I'm going to try to get something out for Getting to Know You today, and maybe see if I can figure out something for Law and Order: Mai Hime. Maybe even update Ah! My Natsuki if I have enough time. Don't hold your breath though.**

**Anyway, I apologize if it's not too good. I just really couldn't put my heart in it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

Natsuki gulped as she stood in front of the building she'd walked into so many times in the last year. However, this time she would be going all the way up the stairs to work in the offices, next to Shizuru. She gulped again before being interrupted by giggling.

"Sh-shizuru!" she exclaimed when she turned to see her girlfriend walking up to her.

"Ara, Natsuki seems to be quite nervous today."

"Well yeah. I'm not really professional, I'm reckless and hardheaded."

"Have you met Haruka, the President? Trust me, you'll fit in just fine," Shizuru assured her. "Come along now, there's work to be done!"

Natsuki sighed; Shizuru was too perky this early in the morning…

The office was too clean, Natsuki decided after an hour of going through paperwork that Haruka handed to her as soon as she walked into the office. It was standard stuff, things that she knew couldn't really be part of her daily workload, but she did them anyway for something to do.

She was interrupted by a knock, followed by Shizuru poking her head in the door.

"It's tea time, would you like to join me? We can discuss your normal work while we relax," Shizuru suggested.

"That would be great," Natsuki said, starting to stand.

"No, no – I'll bring it to you!" Shizuru closed the door and left, returning a few minutes later with a tray that had two tea cups and a tea kettle on it. "Here, have some relaxing mint tea." Shizuru poured two cups and set one on Natsuki's desk.

"You didn't have to bring it in here, you know."

"I know. But you are still working on Haruka's paperwork, correct?" Natsuki nodded. "I thought you could continue to work on that while we talked. I don't have a meeting for another hour, and all my other work is caught up so far."

"Really? How do you manage that?"

"By being such an excellent worker!" Shizuru claimed with a smile. Natsuki rose an eyebrow and looked at the paperwork in front of her. Then it hit her.

"You give your paperwork to Haruka, don't you?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, does Natsuki think me to be so lazy?"

"Well, yeah." Shizuru pouted. "Meaning, this paperwork is probably your paperwork, and I'm doing your work while you drink tea all morning?"

Shizuru laughed. "Natsuki has me all figured out. And no, I haven't been drinking tea all morning. So far I've been swamped with conference calls all morning. I just barely caught a break. I thought until you were comfortable with being up here, you could do the simple paperwork, which would be my paperwork."

"Well, at least it keeps me busy," Natsuki agreed.

Then Yukino burst into the office.

"Shizuru, it's Tomoe – She's here with your father, and he's not too happy!" Yukino exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm baaaaack!**

**Well, sort of. I just wanted to say I'm still alive. Having some issues, but still alive. I sat down last night and reread this story and wanted to get through it before putting up the sequel to Getting To Know You. I'm working on its first chapter now, but I need to get through this fic first. Once I figure out where it's going...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged looks.

"Why is Tomoe with Kichiro?" Natsuki asked. "I wonder if he's mad about you firing her."

"Possibly. However, he didn't like her much either," Shizuru said. "Come, Natsuki. Let's meet him together."

They left the office to find Kichiro and Tomoe walking into the Executive area.

"I'm glad you've trained your security so well, Natsuki," Kichiro said with a grin. "They weren't going to let us pass purely because I was with Miss Marguerite. Good work."

Natsuki gaped; this man wasn't mad, he was praising her!

"Now, Shizuru, explain why you fired Miss Marguerite?"

"She messed up Haruka's schedule so horribly that Haruka had too much on her plate. I myself could have taken some of the appointments and she chose to keep them with Haruka. And now that I have Natsuki, even she could take some appointments once I have her squared away with the way we run the company," Shizuru explained.

"Is this true, Marguerite?"

"Of course not!" Tomoe said, an innocent look on her face. "I was only following procedure!"

"To keep me from working an equal load. Father, she is infatuated with me to the point of obsession and I could not handle it any longer when it came with such a large mistake like overloading Haruka with my appointments."

"I see…" Kichiro said, thinking things over. "Tomoe, to save your job or not is up to you. You can work for the Kyoto firm or you can be fired. What is your choice?"

Tomoe gaped. "Why can I not return here?"

"Shizuru is right. If, and I say if for a reason, you are infatuated with her, then the reasons for this mistake are justified. So, to save either of you from embarrassment, because if I find this to be true I will not hesitate to fire you, I am merely transferring you. Kyoto has a secretary position available and they have asked for you before."

"I'll transfer…" Tomoe agreed, sending Natsuki a glare so intense that if it were anyone else they might feel threatened by the girl.

"Good. Our business is done then. Good day, Miss Marguerite. I'm sure you know your way out."

Tomoe nodded and walked out of the Executive offices.

"Now, Natsuki, how has your first day gone?"

"I think I've been doing all right for a first day with no business experience. I've been thinking about going back to school if I'm going to be staying here and getting a business degree."

"Good idea! Shizuru, can't we pay her way?"

"Hm, I suppose so."

"Huh? No way, I'll take care of it! I can pay for school."

"But you're doing it for us," Kichiro said, like that justified everything. "We can pay for it, don't worry about it. And no more arguing!"

Natsuki shut her mouth and sighed, letting him win with a nod.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I'll be getting on my way. I have a meeting across town soon."

"All right, Father. Thank you for helping us with this situation."

"No problem, Shizuru. Just next time tell me next time so that I can do damage control faster."

"All right."

"Good luck, Natsuki!"

* * *

**Please review. I'm not sure how many people are actually still following my writing, I've been on hiatus for so long... So if you could, even those of you who don't really do reviews, please just review a little quick "good chapter" or something. I'd be very grateful.**


	12. Chapter 12

**How about a longer one for you? Wrote this all entirely here at work. I was really bored. And my shift isn't over so don't be surprised if I throw out another chapter before I leave. Lol**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**(6/29/11-someone pointed something out to me so this chapter has been edited. Thank you.)**

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged glances and laughed quietly before returning to Natsuki's office. Natsuki went back to paperwork, while Shizuru relaxed in the corner waiting to be needed. An hour later, Natsuki looked up with a sad face and looked over Shizuru patheticly.

"Shizuru..." she whined. "I don't understand! Can you come explain this too me?"

Shizuru smiled and walked over to look over Natsuki's shoulder. She looked over what Natsuki was working on and nodded. "Natsuki, I'm surprised at how well you've done with this so far."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your work is actually pretty good. Now, here's what you need to do next..."

They worked for several hours like that, with Shizuru helping whenever Natsuki got stuck, or whenever she thought it looked like Natsuki was struggling.

Finally, five rolled around and Natsuki stretched in her spot.

"Ara, let's call it a day," Shizuru said. "You've been working so diligently, you almost have all of this paperwork completed."

"I bet you would have had it done by now though."

"I have also been doing this for several years now. You just started today. It's all right to be a little slow right now."

Natsuki sighed and nodded. She would definitely look forward to the day where she could breeze through this work. And when she could understand the lingo better it would run a lot smoother as well. She was already turning to a dictionary left on the bookshelf in the corner by the previous Vice as it was.

"Thanks, Shizuru."

"Anything for my Natsuki," Shizuru teased, kissing Natsuki on the cheek and making the blunette blush.

"Say, let's go to my place and order in tonight and watch a movie," Natsuki suggested. Shizuru rose her eyebrows at the suggestion. "What?"

"Is Natsuki sure she should be inviting her girlfriend over before introducing her to her family?" Shizuru teased.

"Well, I could invite my mom over too, but I was really hoping for a quiet night at home doing little to nothing with my girlfriend..." Natsuki teased right back.

"You don't need to invite your mother. I am fine with an evening at your place for tonight."

"I promise that one day we'll go see my mom, just... let me prepare for it a little more first."

"It's fine, Natsuki. I can be patient."

"Yeah, I know you can. It's just how patient you'll be when you realize I'm going to put it off as long as I can," Natsuki joked. "I love my mom, but..."

"Has Natsuki not met my family?" Shizuru teased.

They left and Shizuru followed Natsuki home. The apartment complex they arrived at was a little older but still nice. The brick was worn but well kept, and the little bit of ground in front of it was covered with beautiful flowers in small garden plots.

"You must have a very nice landlady."

"She's amazingly nice. Very sweet. She's taken care of me since I moved in during college. I've been here for almost seven years now."

"It's such a nice looking place..."

Natsuki just chuckled and locked up her bike before leading Shizuru up the stairs to her second floor apartment.

"It's still a little messy, because I didn't get it cleaned up this weekend, but it should work for now."

"It's fine, Natsuki. I expect a little mess with you," Shizuru teased.

"Haha, funny," Natsuki said, sticking her tongue out at her briefly before unlocking the door and opening up the apartment. "Here we are. Make yourself at home. Would you like to change into something? I'm sure I've got something you could wear..."

"I'd appreciate something more comfortable."

"What would you like?" Natsuki asked as she disappeared into a side room, allowing Shizuru to look around the room. There was a loveseat that was light blue with a light colored wood coffee table across from a large TV with two gaming systems scattered around in front of it. Off to the side were two bookshelves filled with movies and books. There were two other doors plus and open wall with an open doorway that led to the kitchen. Shizuru assumed one of the doors was to a bathroom, and the other was where Natsuki had disappeared to.

Natsuki emerged wearing a pair of boy shorts and a loose T-shirt and was carrying the same type of items in her hands for Shizuru.

"I hope this is fine, since you didn't answer me," she joked.

"These will be fine. May I change in your bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's just through here," Natsuki answered, opening the door that Shizuru had guessed was the bathroom. Shizuru thanked her and disappeared inside. "How does Thai sound to you?"

"Sounds fantastic," Shizuru said from the other side of the door.

"Great, I'll go order then."

When Shizuru emerged from the bathroom, she wasn't surprised to find Natsuki looking through her movies trying to find one to watch.

"I'm done," Shizuru said.

"I left a hanger on my door knob to the bedroom. You're welcome to hang up your clothes where ever you feel comfortable leaving them."

"Thank you."

Natsuki picked out a movie and put it into the gaming console that was hooked up and waited for Shizuru to join her.

"The Thai will be here soon, will it not?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah, but no reason we can't start the movie, right? I'll just let it run while I pay for it."

"I should pay, since-"

"No, you will not be paying. I invited you over, I'll be paying for your meal."

Shizuru frowned but didn't fight anymore. Natsuki, seeing that Shizuru was a little upset over the ordeal, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let me spoil you, Shizuru. I can't do much, but I can buy you dinner and give you my company," she said softly.

Shizuru smiled softly. "You company is all I require to be spoiled."

Natsuki grinned and started the movie, putting and arm around Shizuru, who instantly began to kiss Natsuki's neck.

"Hey! I thought we were watching this?" Natsuki asked, joking.

"Ara, we are. But isn't this how teenagers watch movies these days?" Shizuru teased with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Natsuki chuckled and kissed Shizuru on the lips.

"That's how teenagers watch movies these days," she muttered with a low chuckle. Shizuru giggled and snuggled in for the movie.

Just in time for a knock to come to the door. Natsuki untangled herself and quickly walked to the door, pulling open a drawer to grab some cash as she opened the door. She traded cash for food, and then was back as quickly as she could.

They ate and watched movies until late that evening and Shizuru had to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

**I had made a mistake in the last chapter regarding Natsuki's mother. I apologize; it has been fixed. Anyway, I'm at work again writing this for you because I'm working on less than 4 hours of sleep and needed something to keep me awake. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was sunrise the next time Natsuki became aware of herself. She yawned and attemted to stretch only to realize that there was an unfamiliar amount of weight on her. Opening one eye, she was surprised to see Shizuru laying half on top of her while she was in a half sitting position on the couch.

'How many movies did we watch again?' Natsuki asked before looking around for a clock. Then she realized, again, that the sun was up. That alone meant they were late. And for her second day of work too!

"Shizuru..." Natsuki said, trying to jostle the woman awake but failing. Shizuru barely stirred. Until her phone rang, that is.

"Ara..." Shizuru mumbled as she sat up and reached for her phone on the coffee table. "Good morning, Haruka. What can I help you with?"

"Where the hell are you and Kuga?" Haruka yelled, her voice coming through so loud that Natsuki could hear it.

"We're at Natsuki's. I'm afraid we've overlept."

"What were you doing sleeping at Kuga's?"

"Watching movies until we fell asleep."

Haruka was quiet for a moment. "That better have been all."

"Ara, does Haruka believe that Natsuki would do naughty things to me while we are alone in her apartment?" Shizuru teased.

"Idiot! Just get over here! You have a meeting in an hour and a half."

Shizuru giggled as she hung up, and then laughed when she saw Natsuki's face, red from Shizuru's tease to Haruka.

"Natsuki does know I was kidding, right?" Shizuru asked.

"Do you have to tease others about that sort of thing?" Natsuki mumbled quietly. "I mean, it's our business right?"

Shizuru stopped laughing and kissed Natsuki. "Of course. I apologize Natsuki. I had not realized you didn't like me teasing about that sort of thing with others."

Natsuki smiled. "It's part of who you are. I'll get used to it. Just, don't be so blunt about it next time."

Shizuru smiled back. "As my Natsuki commands."

"Hey!"

An hour later, after Shizuru had gone home to change and shower and Natsuki had done the same at her own place, the two reconvened in Natsuki's office where Natsuki was having a staring contest with the stack of papers sitting on her desk.

"Ara, those papers won't take care of themselves," Shizuru teased.

Natsuki looked away from the stack and grinned sheepishly. "I know... but one can always hope! Besides, I was just about to get started. Anything you need right away?"

"I need the Emuritsu file for my second meeting. You'll have about an hour before that time. Then I need the Komoru file, then the Sakura file. And beyond that, the others can be done at your own pace. If you want, once you finish those three, start looking into the colleges you would like to consider for your business degree."

"Good idea. I just may do that."

"Now, please get to work Natsuki. We're already two hours late as it is."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Lunch rolled around and left, and Shizuru had finished her first two meetings by almost 2. By then Natsuki had already gone and gotten food and saved some for Shizuru so that she would eat when she was done only to find out she had gone on a business lunch with one of the clients.

"Okini for the thought though, Natsuki."

"It's no problem. I just wanted to make sure you ate."

"Okini."

Natsuki grinned and got back to work, while Shizuru picked up the Sakura file and left to prepare for her final meeting of the day. After Shizuru left, Natsuki sighed and banged her head on the desk.

"Man, to work for my girlfriend... This is actually kind of tough, taking criticism from her. But damn is she hot when she gets serious about her job..." she mumbled, grinning with the last statement before opening a web browser and starting a school search for schools in the area.

Two hours later, Natsuki got off the phone with the admissions people at one particular school prepared to go in the next week and maybe even to start the next month. Shizuru chose that moment to walk in and gracefully collapse in the other chair.

"I am purely exhausted," Shizuru said before noticing the grin on Natsuki's face. "You still have most of a pile so you can't be excited about not having any work left..."

"I need to have the morning off next Thursday to enroll for school," Natsuki said with a mild pout to show how pitiful she looked.

"Ara! That's great, Natsuki!" Shizuru exclaimed. "I'll gladly permit that, of course. Granted that you get all your work done by Wednesday of course..."

"You bet! Thanks, Shizuru!"

Shizuru just chuckled and sat up a little straighter. "Shall we depart early? I am done for the day, and you look too excited to be pent up in this office any longer."

"That is true... Hey, let's go somewhere! I've got someplace I want to take you."

"All right. If that is what Natsuki wishes."

Natsuki grinned and locked her computer before leading the way out to their vehicles. "Let's drop your car off at your place first, all right?"

"All right..." Shizuru said warily as she glanced at the Ducati. She knew how Natsuki liked to drive it, after all. Natsuki followed her gaze and chuckled.

"I'll be good, I promise."

"If Natsuki promises... Then all right."

They got into their vehicles and drove off.


End file.
